Bring Me Down
by AandA4ever2010
Summary: Sonfic based on 'Bring Me Down' by Miranda Lambert. This story's probably a lot more hurt than comfort. If you know the song, you'll know what I mean. Please read and review. If you have a song you want written, let me know, I'll try to write it.


**Bring Me Down**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers**_

_Sweet like a kiss sharp like a razor blade  
I find you when I' m close to the bottom_

She felt like he only let her in when he was miserable. And in return, she would feel miserable too. Ashley sat on the couch trying to figure out when her life had become these spurts of endless waiting. But she couldn't stop thinking of whom she was waiting for, and that moment of happiness she would feel when she was in his arms again. And for that moment of happiness, she would endure the pain that always came after.

_You can't appreciate the time it takes  
To kick a love I always knew was kind of wrong_

When Andros had decided to stay on KO-35, she was heartbroken. All the time she'd invested in them, seemed pointless. But then again, there had always been something in the back of her mind that told her he didn't care about their relationship as much as she did. And even now, when he was coming back, yet again, part of her couldn't help but be frustrated that he was putting himself back into her life… and that she would let him.

_And as I'm putting out the flame  
Somebody brings up your name_

In the end he would always leave, it was one excuse or another. And in the months that passed while he was away, she felt like she was getting over him. She stood and walked to the door when she heard the knock, laughing at herself for the thought. She never really put him out of her mind. All it took was for one of her friends to say his name and she could feel all the emotions he evoked in her: love, lust, longing…and hurt.

She opened the door and all the feelings came back. "Hey." She managed.

Andros moved in the door, without invitation, he didn't need one. He pulled off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger and put his duffel bag on the floor. "The shuttle got in early." That was the only thing he said before he kissed her, pushing her against the now closed door.

_Six a.m. unruffled pillow  
Laughs out loud at my trusting heart_

Ashley woke up naked in her bed, which was odd; because she was pretty sure they hadn't made it past the couch last night. She looked to her left and was disappointed to find the other side of the bed vacant and not slept in. She didn't know why it upset her; he never shared her bed for longer than necessary. She looked at the bathroom door when she realized the shower had been running and had now abruptly stopped.

_It's like I didn't see the penny  
I missed the fountain by a couple yards_

He stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later in fresh clothes, his hair still damp. "I thought you'd sleep longer." He stated, glancing at her through the mirror.

"Hoping you could sneak out without having to deal with me." She commented scowling at him as she pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"Yeah, so it wouldn't be awkward." He stated casually. "I slept on the couch after I put you in bed. I hope you don't mind."

"You don't care what I think." She whispered.

He turned and gave her the same look you would give an unruly child. "I have some things to do while I'm on Earth. I leave in a couple of days."

She felt the tears running down her face. Her voice shook as she spoke. "Why can't you just stay gone?"

_If you would only stay gone  
Maybe I could move on_

That seemed to get his attention. Andros moved to her and sat on the bed beside her. "I don't like this Ashley. I really don't." He started. "I know this long distance thing and the time we spend apart is hard, but it's better than not having anything, right?"

She knew he only said those things to pacify her. It still amazed her how he could look her in the eye as he broke her heart yet again. She let out humorless laugh that might have sounded happier than she expected because Andros smiled back and stood to finish getting ready to leave her. She didn't want to go through this again "Andros." She waited until he turned towards her. "When you leave, don't come back." She stated as calmly as he had addressed her earlier.

He looked at her, his expression showing the lack of emotion in his voice. "And how many times have you said that now?" He moved to the bed again and stood over her. "And you still open the door every time. Let's be real, Ash. If you could quit me, you would have already." He rolled his eyes when Ashley turned away from him and rested her head on her knees. He could hear her soft sobs and it only irritated him, but he kissed the top of her head anyway. "I'll see you in a couple of months." He heard her sobs increase as he walked out of her bedroom, grabbing his jacket and duffel bag on his way out of her house.

_Oh! Baby baby baby bring me down  
I want to be right where you are  
_

She cried because he was gone. She cried because she was hurting. But most of all, she cried because he was right. He would come back, and she would open the door all over again.

_Baby baby baby bring me down_

_You can look me in the eye and break my heart  
Break my heart_

_Bring me down…_

_**(A/N: This is sad and depressing, but a good story. Love to hear your comments!) **_

_**(A/N 2: I'm putting up a poll on my page and you guys can decide which sequel is better: 'Kerosene' or 'Too Little Too Late'. The sequel that wins will be the official sequel, the other will be deleted. Thank you guys!)**_


End file.
